old_magickfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Hall
The Great Hall in le Fay Castle is the main gathering area at Pendragon Institute, located off of the Entrance Hall. It is the main place where students receive their meals and daily mail. It is also where the Start-of-Term, End-of-Term, and holiday feasts are held, as well as the school dances. The hall has enough space to hold every student, as well as the main staff and guests. The hall has tall walls that reach up to the ceiling, which is covered with candles. At the front of the hall is the staff table, also known as the High Table, which is designed to house the entire Ipswich staff. At the center of the table is a throne-like chair where the headmaster sits. Description The Great Hall is a large, rectangular room three times as long as it is wide, and at least four stories high. One of the walls was lined with windows, including a large bay window. There was a minstrel's gallery above the entrance. At the other end of the hall is a dais, where the high table is situated. The room is lined with seven long tables, where students of each coven sit during the day and at mealtimes. The staff table is located on the dais, where the entire school staff sits. There is a throne-like chair at the center of the table where the headmaster sits. The vaulted ceiling is covered with candles and has moving classical paintings across its surface. Paintings also hang on the walls. There is a small podium before the staff table where they can make announcements. One of the larger fireplaces of the castle is located in the Great Hall, and is large enough for someone to walk and stand inside. It features an elaborate overmantle with stone carvings and plasterwork featuring the Pendragon Institute coat of arms and its motto. History Le Fay sisters During the time of the le Fay sisters, the great hall was where the nine Queens of Avalon held feasts. It occasionally also served as their courtroom. The great hall was enchanted to allow the Queens to hear conversations held there. There were also small peep-holes from which they could observe what was happening in the hall. Pendragon Institute After the establishment of the Pendragon Institute, the Great Hall was transformed into a dining area for students and staff. The staff ate at the high table, while the students ate at the seven tables running the length of the room. Events Start-of-Term feast The Start-of-Term feast is a traditional part of the school year at the Pendragon Institute, held in the Great Hall. The gathering is held on the Tuesday after Labor Day, following the arrival of students. The Coven Ceremony is held at the beginning, before the headmaster makes their announcements and begins the feast. Holiday feasts Feasts are held on the solstices and equinoxes, and the hall is decorated in accordance to ancient tradition. Feasts are also held on Halloween, Thanksgiving, Lupercalia, and Beltane. School dances The school holds four dances each year, called Homecoming, Winter Ball, Sweethearts Dance and the Beltane Ball. The room is decorated extravagantly for each dance, and live music is played. The seventh years' Prom is also held in the Great Hall. End-of-Term feast The End-of-Term feast is a traditional part of the school year at the Institute, held in the Great Hall. It occurs on the last night of the term in June, after which students return home. Category:Great Hall